Fate Tied to You
by asta-shadows
Summary: Zelda is off to get married in the Ruleas Kingdom. However, she needs to pass through the Dark Forest. She hires a strange man whom everyone said is a demon. Soon, she gets separated from her group and must journey alone with this man. The reason of her marriage reveals itself and it is up to him to save her. But he has a dark secret himself and only a child of light can save him.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. Honestly, I played Twilight princess and absolutely loved it! =D But I'm super bad with names and all. I tried to just use the names from the games but I really have no idea who is who. So everyone else is pretty much some random character I thought up. You might see a familiar name pop up somewhere here and there. But be warned! NONE of the characters may have the same personality as they did in the games. To tell the truth, I first wanted this story to be a ROTGxFrozen story, but somehow it didn't fit as well as LOZ. So in saying, Link's personality might resemble Jack more and Zelda might resemble Elsa/Anna more. **

**Well, I hope you like this story and enjoy it. =D**

* * *

><p><em>It was horrifying. The sun had just sunk behind the hills leaving only the last light of the day. It stained the sky with blood and darkness. Not even the moon or stars came up to replace that light. Zelda, with only the body of a child, rode a large steed towards that remaining light in hope to catch it. It was the only hope left for her. She daren't look back, but she can hear the loud thunderous steps behind her. Zelda flinched as the flickering of darkness sting her with cold enough to freeze her instantly. With each touch, blood spilled from her pale ivory skin. But she daren't cried out loud in hope that whatever was following wouldn't find her. However, to her dismay, the sound only got closer to her. Although she tried with all her might not to look, she slowly turned her head.<em>

_There it was. The thing that horrified her entire soul. Two flaming red eyes staring right at her. Although it may still seem a bit at a distance, its eyes were as big as herself. Its body engulfed in the shadow impossible to make out it is. Just as it neared her, it let out an evil, menacing laugh. A laugh so evil that it shook the ground along with her soul. Then it came closer and closer. By then, the sun had disappeared completely. She was the only light left. The thing roared a mighty sound no humans or demons have ever heard of. It jumped up into the sky and came down upon her._

* * *

><p>Zelda screamed and jumped out of bed as if trying to dodge. Suddenly, she realized it was only a dream and found herself falling face down to the floor. Quickly, she threw out her hands in front of her to catch the ground. With momentum, she flipped her legs above her hoping to do a front flip. However, with the weird position she started out with, she instead came to an awkward cartwheel, front flip, frog jump and landed on her butt. She did it so gawkily that she came down with quite the force.<p>

She sat there with a twisted face while waiting for the pain to numb. Then she slowly got up thinking that she was going to feel that for a few days. She began walking towards the open window and felt her ankle sprained. Walking, she thought about how the hell she sprained her ankle when it never touched the floor.

She reached the window and put her hand to rest on the cool glass. She sighed. Lifting her leg, she began to massage her ankle. Then she thought back to that dream. It was the same dream, _again_. She had that dream every night ever since she could remember. The only things that would change would be her clothes, the type of horse, the landscape, or her hairstyle. Other than that, everything was played out exactly the same. Her mother, before her death ten years ago, told her that it was a sign from the Goddesses. But what kind of sign? Something wants to kill her? But if it was a sign that she was going to die, why did she die already? Because in the dream, Zelda was only about nine or ten years of age. But she's already eighteen!

Zelda sighed and put her head against the coolness of the window hoping that it would cool her head for a bit. She stared out into the open kingdom. The moon was up high, probably a little past midnight. The stars shone bright tonight. Some lights were still lit up in the city, enough to see a shadow of a passerby.

Zelda tried not to think of the dream. She tried to think of the beautiful night sky. She tried to think of her duties in the morrow. She tried to think of her mother. But somehow, her thoughts flowed back to the dream. She then realized something a bit different with this one. Just at the last moment, before the darkness and the eyes consumed her, something green came in front of her. Not knowing what it was, Zelda smiled. Somehow, this memory made her a bit happy. Maybe it was the sign that her dark and boring life at Hyrule Castle will come to an end soon when she marries the prince of Ruleas Kingdom in two weeks' time. Whatever it is, this green thing in her dream gave her hope that her life may be bound for something more.

* * *

><p>On the break of dawn, Zelda had dressed in her favorite gown. The dress is made of white silk. On the bottom of the trimming, it was laced with a beautiful purple design. Covering the white dress, purple diamonds were attached to various spots along with beautiful designs of glittering flowers. The top was a dark purple corset that tightly lined her shape, also slightly cupped her breast pushing it up to make it look larger. Then white sleeves of the dress was hanging a bit but the wristband was laced with also the same pattern as the bottom of the dress. Along with that, the wrist came all the way down that it made out a triangle that only covered part of her middle fingers, revealing the rest of her fingers. She wore her favorite necklace, a gold spiral cord and a hanging ring. She remembered her mother told her that she was born with the ring in her palm.<p>

She had put her hair up in a stylish do with the curls falling to the front of her left shoulder. She put on her forehead crown piece with a delicate emerald style instead of her usual crown. She walked to the courtyard where her carriage awaits her. Her servants had already packed her belongings on the wagon behind her carriage. Several of the servants and maids that is to accompany her were standing nearby giggling at a jokes some of the men had made. About two dozen soldiers stood in the courtyard in a perfect lines. Their iron armors and weapons glittered in the rising sun.

As she approached, the servants and maids silenced and formed a line with their heads bowed as low as their waist. The doorman opened the carriage door for Zelda with his head also bowed, but only to his shoulders. Standing on the right side of the door, was General Drusus. Instead of bowing, his right hand was on his chest in symbol of respect and loyalty.

"My Lady." General Drusus spoke in a strong and admirable voice. Although he was quite young for his age to be a general, he had already served two generations of kings; her grandfather and now her father. Looking at him with the weary from battles, he may look to be of forty. But Zelda is quite sure he may only be in his early thirties. After all, he first became general when he was only fourteen, and that was towards the latter part of her grandfather's reign.

Zelda looked to him and smiled. "Is everything all set?"

Drusus made a quick bow purposely avoiding eye contact when he saw that shimmer in her eyes. "Yes, my lady. We are ready to depart at any time."

Zelda felt a tinge of disappointment, but daren't let that show. "Then let us depart."

Drusus hesitated. "But, my lady. The king…"

"Never mind the king."

Drusus held his breath. Everyone knew the situation between the princess and the king was not a pleasant one. So no one really tried to get involved. Whoever did either became a reliable asset or crudely punished. Only greedy nobles would take the risk to do so since their punishment was taken more lightly because of their status. Even Drusus being the king's favorite general whom he trusted above all else knew his place to not intervene.

"Yes, my lady."

Drusus stepped back and allowed Zelda to climb aboard, although once outside the castle walls, he knew she would rather go on horseback or walk. Just as Zelda ascended the first step, she heard a loud clumsy laugh.

"Zelda!"

Zelda cringed at that voice. The voice she hated so much for ten long years. The voice that imprisoned her in this hellish nightmare. The voice that repressed her freedom. The voice that boomed so loudly that it embarrassed even her bones. The voice that soullessly let her mother die. The voice that didn't care for her but his own selfish greed. She hated that voice so much she would rather stab herself multiple times while drinking poison and drowning in a lake of acid. That voice belonged to her father, the King of Hyrule.

Zelda can hear the fat lazy steps descend the stairs slowly towards her. She wanted to just jump into the carriage and tell Drusus to hurry away from this awful place. But she couldn't. She was bound to him in blood and soul. And she hated that. No matter how much she hated him, he was still her father.

Zelda slowly turned around and tried to put on her best smile, even though it still looked like a murderous grin. "Father." Zelda managed to say repressing her anger.

The King walked up to Zelda, with his bully almost popping out one of its buttons. "Are you going to leave without even a good-bye?"

"_That was the plan. Who knew you'd wake up this early?"_ Zelda scowled in her mind. "Of course not. I was just about to have one of the servants to give the announcement."

The King smiled. "I'm glad you thought of me. I brought you a departing present." He turned to the carrier on his side and grabbed it before he could step up. It was wrapped neatly in a golden box about a foot wide. He gently handed it to Zelda. "Your mother would've wanted you to have this when you got married."

Zelda admitted she was a bit shocked at this. Her father giving her a gift from her mother? Whoa! News alert! This has never happened before. He had thrown away most of her mother's things, except the ones that Zelda kept herself. Even if he did keep them, he'd make sure Zelda will never see them or she'd be punished severely for it. But Zelda was hesitant to take it thinking he had something up his sleeves. But when she saw in his eyes the seriousness and generous gesture, she took it.

It was a bit heavy, she admitted it. Almost too heavy to fit into this tiny box! What the hell is in it? She was hoping it wasn't some sort of huge iron ore or something. Cause that would be just a weird wedding present from her mother. And to be honest, her mother was a bit weird at times. Zelda turned and handed it to Drusus, who took it easily, but still with a surprise to his eyes.

Before she knew it, her father had reached out and given her a bear hug. Everyone was a bit shocked to see this. It was the most serene and virtuous gesture he had ever given her ever since the death of her mother. Zelda could do nothing but to slightly hug him back. She thought she heard a sniffle but when they parted, there were no tears.

"You look so beautiful, my darling." The king said softly.

Zelda winced. _"Okay, this is awkward. Who the hell is this, and what did he do to my evil-hearted father?"_

After Zelda didn't answer, he chuckled nervously. "I see that you're wearing your mother's dress. It looks beautiful on you. She would've been proud."

Zelda smiled weakly. "Uh, thanks."

Then he saw her necklace. "Oh, you're wearing your necklace. That's good. It'll keep you safe from harm." Then he reached for it and flinched as if it zapped him, in which it actually did making Zelda surprised at that. But instead of wincing, he actually felt relieved it zapped him.

Zelda touched her ring and traced it. It was hot, but not burning. It made Zelda wonder why.

"Good luck on your journey. I will see you soon." The king said as he handed her a smaller gift he took out from his pocket. Then he turned to Drusus. "Keep her safe."

Drusus did the hand gesture and bowed slightly. "I will, your majesty."

She bowed to him and entered the carriage feeling overwhelmed by this. In fact, she felt a bit suspicious. As the carriage began the head out, Zelda peeped out of the carriage window. She saw the grim look on his face as the carriage started out. It was a bit strange. He looked like he actually cared and was saddened at her departure to her future husband's kingdom where she would wait until her wedding day. But something caught her eye. The moment before she was about to lose the view of him, she saw a slight shadowy smoke on his shoulders. At that moment, his caring face turned into an evil grin.

* * *

><p>When they had finally reached outside of the walls that protected the kingdom, Zelda stretched without a worry about what she would look like. She popped her head out of the window and shouted towards the front. The maids walking besides her carriage started to giggle. This brought a joyful smile to everyone's face. Of course, they all know her too well.<p>

The troops in front stopped making everyone else stop behind them. Instead of waiting for the doorman to open the door, Zelda pushed out quickly. She looked around. Out here, there was nothing but farmland. No one knows her and no one cares. She was free to do whatever she wished. The only chances she'd get to be this free was when her father was too lazy to go to another kingdom to negotiate and made her go instead. Other than that, it was only when she snuck out with Drusus and the boys to go practice in the forest, and when she snuck out as a maid to collect herbs.

Zelda looked to the back of the trail. There were some servants behind the carriage talking carelessly. There were three wagons. The largest one was filled halfway. The two smaller ones were filled only about a third purposely looking like there was too many things. The soldiers stationed at the back was also starting to take off their helmets and armors for a lighter load. The king always made them wear heavy armor even when they inside are in the castle or resting. Zelda helped make a design that is lighter and more durable during travels. They quickly changed into those that they stashed away in the wagon hidden. Even Drusus changed. He liked the design Zelda made better anyways. It was much stronger, lighter, and easier to move in than the ones that the King had made for them. And on the plus side, it was fancier and made them look even more intense.

After Drusus was done changing, he pulled both his and Zelda's horses towards her. He handed the rein to her and smiled. "We're going to do that again?"

Zelda smiled sheepishly. "Yep. I'm sure I'll beat you this time. I got the fastest horse after all."

Drusus laughed at this. "I told you over and over. It's not about which horse is faster. It's about the rider."

Zelda put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure I weigh less than you. Plus, you got your armor and stuff. It's going to weigh the horse down."

Drusus laughed again. "The armor won't matter as long as you know how to ride."

Zelda frowned at that, but jokingly. "I know how to ride. I'll teach you a thing or two this time for sure."

Drusus looked away chuckling. He shook his head in disbelief and in joy. "Alright, whatever you say, Princess."

Zelda smacked him on the arm, only to forget that he was wearing an armor and ended up hurting herself. "I told you to call me Zelda." She spoke after she shook her hand to relieve it of pain. She noticed that she seemed to be putting a lot of damage on herself today.

Drusus sarcastically bowed to her. Zelda giggled and lead her horse to the front. Some of the horse riders wanted to join in too so they started gathering with them. Drusus gave the order to the rest of the group to meet up with them at the rest stop. Some of the maids giggled as they boarded the abandoned carriage by the princess. The servants jumped on as well. Some servants started to clear out the two smaller wagons and stack it on the larger wagon. Then they got on those wagons and let the massive horses (four per wagon. They lied, half-truth, to the king that they needed the extra horses in case of an emergency) take them. They slowly went forth. A few of the maids got on to the horses with their loving soldiers. Zelda giggled at that. It was a bit romantic, and Zelda admitted she was a bit jealous. The other maids got on the wagons with the soldiers, pairing up with their own lovers.

One of the girls on the horse with a rider began to shout out the rule. And suddenly, she started counting down. At the last moment, Zelda and Drusus sped out along with the other riders. It didn't take long for them to disappear from the view of those coming at a steady pace. They weren't afraid of the country side. This is still the land of Hyrule, and it was perfectly safe.

* * *

><p>Zelda had lost the race again although she got better. She actually beat most of the riders this time. Usually she'd end up last. She didn't quite understand why she would lose when she weighed practically next to nothing compared to these soldiers with muscles and armors to weigh the horses down. It was like they used magic to make them faster or something. As they turned around to head towards the rest area, Drusus began to lecture Zelda again about riding a horse. They all got off the horses and began to walk to the rest area to let the horses rest a bit from carrying them. Something about the position she was in and stability. Zelda really didn't get it. She copied them exact but she still lost. As they neared the rest area, they can spot the other group slowly approaching. Drusus and Zelda handed their reins to the other soldiers as they led them to the field to eat.<p>

The other group also put their stuff away and led the horses to the field. Drusus and Zelda went inside the tiny restaurant to rest. The owner, knowing exactly who they are, brought them the usual. And of course, he was well-prepared this time for their arrival.

As Drusus took off his top part of the armor, he leaned back with one arm positioned to hold him up. His free arm raised his cup of water to drink. "I promise you the next time we're not busy with other things I'll teach you the proper way to ride a horse."

Zelda pouted. She had been upset at how she lost again over and over. However, she was still happy. "Your way of teaching sucks, you know." Then she started mimicking his voice. "No! Legs apart! Arms raised! Faster! No, that's wrong! Do it again!"

The soldiers, maids and servants laughed at this. Drusus was a bit embarrassed by it and gave them a glare in which they turned away with a smile on their face. "I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do! Ask anyone here." Zelda said laughing.

Drusus turned to the soldiers. "Do I sound like that?"

No one answered. Instead, the soldiers started sniggering. Drusus's face turn red. "Whatever. I still think I'm a fine general."

"But a bad teacher."

They couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. Everyone started laughing so loud. Drusus, embarrassed, kicked two soldiers sitting in front of him softly enough for them to just jump up. This drew on more laughter. It was fun as they rested there. After a bit, they brought the horses back and continued on their journey. After all, they only have a week to get there.

They soon came to the Dark Forest. Here, they have to rely on a tracker since no one, not even Drusus, has ever gone through this forest. The Kingdom of Ruleas lies just beyond this forest. Drusus had hired a tracker to take them across this forest.

Zelda held in her breath. She can see the gloominess of the forest. It's no wonder it's called the Dark Forest. She rode her horse closer to Drusus. "Is that-?"

Drusus intercepted her. "Yes, it's the Dark Forest. I've never been to this side of the country before. It's as rumors said."

Zelda saw a man stand near a shelter there. He was still quite a distance away for her to make out what he looked like. But she knew one thing for sure, he was wearing green. The same colored green she saw in her dream. She frowned at this. Somehow, seeing that presence calmed her heart. But that's exactly what was making it irritable. Why is seeing a strange man making her feel calm?

"Is that our guide?"

Drusus nodded and spoke sarcastically. "He did mention he'd be wearing green."

"Do you know him?" Zelda asked.

"Only from what rumors say about him."

"Rumors?"

Drusus cleared his throat. "They said that he emerged from the Dark Forest. His clothes were quite torn and bloody. But he was fully conscious and doesn't seem like it bothered him. Although he claimed that he came from the Kokiri Forest, people believed him to be a demon from the Dark Forest."

Zelda grew wide-eyed with this. "Why do they say that?"

"Because the Kokiri Forest lies within the Eastern Province. This is the Southern Province. Why would he circle around through the Dark Forest just to come to Hyrule. He could've just gone straight into Hyrule."

Zelda stayed silent. "So how'd you meet him?"

Drusus smirked sheepishly. "Actually, I've never met him before."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you paid a total stranger who emerged from the Dark Forest that everyone else claimed him to be a demon from it to guide the Princess through?"

Drusus looked at Zelda. "He was the only guide. No one else has ever been through it and back several times to live and tell it. Why? Is that bad?"

Zelda laughed sheepishly. Then she clicked her tongue sarcastically. "Nah. It's cool. Yeah, we can totally trust a strange guy that everyone assume is a demon from hell to lead us through hell. Pssh! It might even be the best adventure of all!"

Drusus glared at Zelda who seemed gloomier and gloomier as she mocked him. "I'll protect you, don't worry about that."

Zelda shook her head. "Oh well, we're here already anyways. Plus, with the time limit, I don't think there's an alternative."

When they neared the stranger, he was already sitting down and starting a fire pit. With his head down, Zelda could only see his messy dirty blond hair swaying with the wind. He wore what seems like a green tunic with an odd design. His white pants clung loosely on his legs, but tight enough to see the muscles beneath it. His brown boots with an iron tip came up to his knee. He had a sword and what seemed like a wooden shield. On his head, he wore a long pointy cap that droop down to his back. Honestly, it looked kind of funny like that.

He was poking at the fire when they finally reached him. Drusus mounted down and approached him. That was when the stranger looked up. Zelda felt herself gasp but caught herself. He was dead handsome. His face was young, compared to Drusus, but firm. His lips were a shade of masculine light pink. His sky blue eyes glowed brightly even as the sky got darker. Zelda couldn't help but stare. She is quite sure the other girls were staring as well. Just then, he turned and looked to her, their eyes catching a moment. Zelda looked away and pulled up her hood to hide her face.

"Are you Link?" Drusus spoke as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Link only blinked at him. He didn't bother to grab his own sword lying right next to him. Instead, he started poking in the fire again. Everyone looked a bit tensed. However, Zelda realized that she may be the only one who seemed calm. Somehow, no matter how she looked at him or how mysterious he is, he does not seem dangerous.

He only nodded. Drusus was a bit tensed. Although he may look young, Drusus can tell that Link has a lot of experiences with the sword. Even with a troop of soldiers riding up to him, Link didn't even bother to pick up his sword or look nervous. He was too calm.

"Let us get going then." Drusus commanded.

But Link only shrugged. He still hasn't said a word. Drusus became impatient. "What are you waiting for?"

Link looked up to Drusus. His eyes changed. It was still calm, but more deadlier. However, as he shifted his gaze to Zelda, she noticed how his look suddenly became soft. He looked away back to Drusus. Then he looked at the whole group. He sighed but kept poking at the fire without saying a word.

Drusus felt irritated. "Never mind then. We shall proceed onward with or without your guide."

As he lifted his hands in the air to signal moving forward, Link reached down and picked up his sword. Although he didn't show it, Drusus felt a pinch of nervousness. However, Link only stood up and brushed himself off. Then he turned away, away from the forest.

Zelda was surprised that Link was actually walking away. She quickly hopped off her horse and ran right in front of him, blocking his way. Link was a bit surprised by this. Their gaze locked and Zelda felt a burning sensation inside of her. Luckily it was getting dark that no one can see the redness on her face.

"Please. We've never been through it. We will gladly appreciate it if you help us. We will reward you greatly." Zelda pleaded hoping it'd make a difference.

Link looked away as if blushing himself. But there was a dark cloud over him and he didn't want to reply. Drusus came to Zelda and pulled her away from Link. He shook his head and led Zelda away. Just as he was about to help her mount her horse, Link shifted and turned to them.

"You'll only get yourself killed entering the Dark Forest at night. We should at least wait until dawn." Link said looking down.

Everyone looked at him. Drusus hesitated. "No, we have to hurry. We don't have much time left. If you don't want to risk it, then so be it. But we must go."

Drusus lifted Zelda up on her horse and he mounted his soon after. They started towards the forest. Zelda looked behind her to see that Link was looking at them. She saw him bite his bottom lips. Soon, he started jogging towards them. By the time he reached them, they were at the outer edge of the forest.

"Alright, I'll lead you. But you must follow my rules. No exception or whatsoever."

Drusus held in his breath. He wasn't sure he wanted to go with that. But for now, it'll do. "Fine. What is it?"

Link looked to the forest. Zelda can see the darkness in his eyes. It told a great, long story of suffer. "There's only one rule in this forest." He turned back and looked at Zelda. His eyes now glowed with danger. "Either run or kill anything that comes out at you. Otherwise, you're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is. i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Link walked in front of the group. Drusus and Zelda followed closely behind. Everyone else behind them. Everyone is tensed. They don't know the forest only from what they heard. No one has ever gone through it and come back alive. Link guiding them wasn't helping at all either. Who knows what he's capable of? He may really be from Kokiri Forest and just happened to stay alive through this forest, or he may really be a demon and lied that he's a good person.<p>

They had only traveled about a few miles in. Drusus kept up his guard as he noticed how tense Link was. To others, Link may seem calm and laid back, but Drusus can tell Link had all of his defenses up. Link was nervous, and that made Drusus even more anxious. Zelda, on the other hand, felt safe with Link around. True, she's in the deadliest place anyone can ever be with a total stranger, but she felt safe. She feels nervous as well thinking anything could jump out at them at any moment. But somehow, deep in her heart, she knows Link will save her. But why does she feel so? Is it because he's wearing the same green color as her dream? Or are they destined? Zelda shook her head from the frustration.

Drusus noticed Zelda and turned to look at her. At that moment, Link stopped. He held his hand up and froze, as if listening to something. He scowled thinking that it's impossible to lead a large group through the Dark Forest unseen. He thought it would be a smaller group, maybe only 7 or 8 of them. But the whole group amounted to at least 30 people. That is too much from a small trail in the forest. Link knew the moment he saw them that most of them would not make it out of the forest alive. The only people who had the chance of survival are him, the general, and the princess.

Drusus dismounted the horse and walk silently up to Link. Link didn't even pay attention to him. But he did turn and glared at him. Drusus felt inferior to Link, but he needs to keep up his pride. He is, after all, the great general of Hyrule.

"What is it?" Drusus whispered lowly.

Link flinched as if Drusus's words had cut him. He spit back. "Stay with the princess."

Drusus felt offended but did as he was told. After all, no one knows the forest like Link did. Just at the moment he reached Zelda, they heard a loud grumbling sound. It shook the earth beneath them. Rocks from the cliff above them started to fall down on them. The horses panicked and dashed away. Zelda's horse kicked up making Zelda fall backwards. Drusus picked Zelda up and took out his sword. While this happened, Link only stayed still. His eyes was locked on something in front. Slowly, he unsheathe his sword and backed away.

Some of the soldiers started to panic and unsheathe their swords as well. The maids and servants hid besides the cliff. Drusus noticed that Link backed up. He looked forward to where Link was looking at but didn't see anything. Then Link raised his hand at them, not leaving his focus on whatever was ahead of them. He signaled for them to back up. They softly backed away. Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream from behind. Drusus, Link, and Zelda turned around quickly to see that a gigantic monster had seized a soldier with his fangs. Blood squirted out where the soldier was pierced. A maid let out a horrifying scream. And that was it for them.

That moment, about 2 or 3 monsters jumped out at them from the trees. As big as a horse, they tore through the human skin like knife through butter. Horrified, Zelda froze. Suddenly, all sounds faded. Her eyes couldn't focus. She saw Drusus run in front of a monster and slashed horizontally with his sword. Red blood squirted out forcibly. The monster pounced on Drusus and bit through his armor. It stained his skin and hair red. But he managed to pull a knife and stabbed its eye. While this happened, Zelda's fear rose. This was probably what her dream was telling her. She's going to die eaten by a monster.

She felt her breathing stop. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it was about to burst. Just then, she felt a warm hand on her left arm. It was firm, but soft. She turned to look at the source. There he was, standing there giving her a reassuring and firm look. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear his voice. She only stared blankly at him. Then he tightened his grip and pulled her. They started running towards the forest where the monsters came out of. Link was yelling at the others, giving them directions. But Zelda couldn't make out what it is. She looked back and saw the others dash after them. But there were only a few left. Maybe 15 or so. Drusus was dragging behind them, his left shoulder bleeding heavily.

"Princess!"

Zelda heard someone shout. She snapped her head forward and saw Link dragging her. His eyes looked deadly as he led her away. That's when Zelda realized what was happening. They were dying.

"Princess! You need to snap out of it! I can't protect you and drag you at the same time!" Link snapped at her.

Zelda shook her head and focused. She grabbed her skirt and held it up higher to run faster. When she did this, she noticed a faint smile on his face as he let go of her. She followed him through the forest. She looked back and saw that the others were falling behind. She looked back at Link and saw that he was running too fast ahead of her. She can't keep up, especially with her dress. By the time she realized, she was alone.

Zelda stopped by a stump that seemed like the tree had been snapped off. Trying to catch her breath, Zelda looked around. She saw no one. She tried listening to their voices, but nothing. She didn't even hear the sound of crickets. It was complete silence. Suddenly, something crashed down right next to her. Zelda jumped back and fell over a large branch. She looked to the source and saw the carriage. Zelda was horrified. The carriage was torn in all places like a torn old rag. There was blood everywhere. Zelda thought she could hear the screams of the young maids hidden inside as the monsters ripped through them. She shivered.

Suddenly, something golden caught her eyes. It was the gift from her father and mother. Zelda scrambled to her feet. Somehow, she knew she needed to get those gifts. Something inside might help her survive this hellish nightmare. As Zelda walked forward, she heard a loud breathing from behind her. She froze in place. She knew that it wasn't human. She slowly turned her head. About ten feet from her, an even larger monster walked by. His body shaped like a lion but with black, grimy scales. The tail had razor sharp spikes. Its head was gruesomely large and atrocious. Sticking out of it, long red and black skin-like horns rose. Its black eyes searched for its next victim, and it just found Zelda. It turned its head to look at her.

For a moment, they stood still like that, staring at each other. When it moved its leg up, Zelda knew that was the moment she needed to move. She dashed towards the carriage. Behind her, the large monster ran after her shaking the earth in its wake. Zelda struggling to keep her balance for she knew if she fell over now, it would be the end for her. She made it just in time to the gifts and opened the smaller packaged first. It was a golden dagger shaped so beautifully that anyone who had seen it would've think it was made by the goddesses themselves. But Zelda didn't have the luxury to awe. She took it out and managed it stab the monster's nose as it closed in on her. Zelda managed to duck out of the way before its fang found her. But it did get a taste of her blood. It ripped through her sleeve, cutting only a bit of her arm.

The monster made a yelping sound as it jumped back in pain. It wiggled on the ground as it tried to pull the dagger out. This gave enough time for Zelda to grab the second box and unwrapped it. But the box itself was made of gold and Zelda couldn't figure out how to get it opened. As she struggled, she didn't realize the monster had taken the dagger out and stood up. It got ready to attack her once more. When Zelda looked up, she saw it flying towards her. Her heart stopped.

"_This is it."_ Zelda thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Just then, she heard the animal shrieked. Zelda opened her eyes. There, she saw the monster had flown back with a huge cut across its face. Blood oozed out of it like honey dripping. Standing in front of her was Link. His sword stained with blood. His shield looked like it was about to break apart. His clothes were torn and bloody. He was wheezing, but he was still standing firm.

"Thank the Goddess I found you." Link said. Zelda had never felt so special in her life. Hearing that come from a total stranger made Zelda smile. "I didn't think you were that slow."

Zelda frowned. All thoughts just washed away. Zelda bit her bottoms lips. "Well, SORRY for being slow."

Link scowled and was about to say something else. But the monster sprang back up. It glared at them. Suddenly, its black eyes turned bloody red and a red light came from behind its teeth. Link knew exactly what was going to happen. He jumped back towards Zelda and held her close to him with one arm. The other arm held up his shield to block them from the attack. Zelda wasn't sure what was going on, but she silently led Link do whatever he needed to do. At that moment, the monster opened its mouth and lava shot out at them. Luckily for them, it didn't last long. The lava quickly melted Link's wooden shield. Link threw the shield away quickly revealing a dark burn on his arm where it was attached. Link winced at the pain.

He turned to her. "I need a shield!"

Zelda shook her head. Then she got an idea. She took his sword away from him and ran towards the monster. Link was a bit stunned by her action and yelled after her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Without looking back, Zelda yelled out as she swung at the monster who dodged. "Open that golden box! I'll keep this thing company. Hurry!"

Link was shocked. "Are you crazy? Can you even hold a sword?"

Zelda's rage went up. This guy is seriously getting on her nerves. "I'm the fucking princess! Don't think I can't hold a sword just because I'm wearing a fucking dress and a crown!"

Zelda cut through the monsters lips as it turned. The blood trailed off after the sword. The monster shrieked and jumped back in pain. Link admitted it that he was amazed. Zelda seemed weak and frail but she can truly hold her own when a sword has been put in her hands. He turned to the golden box and quickly turned it to find the lock. When he found it, it was set in a strange puzzle. He didn't have time to awe the riddle on it. Although Zelda may be able to hold her own, the fact that she's still a woman will give way. No matter how strong, women have their weaknesses.

Link tried to ignore the cries of the monster and the hard-labored breathing of Zelda. He noticed that whoever wanted to hide whatever was inside wanted it hidden. It was something highly valuable. And he also noticed that the box was a detonation as well. A person can only try opening it six times, but Zelda had used it three times already. That means he only has three tries to get it opened. He tried piecing the puzzle the first time, but it didn't work. The second time, he was quite close. Then he heard Zelda scream in pain. He snapped his head up. The monster had swung its tail at her and cut through her dress, revealing three blood marks across her torso. She bent over and clung to her stomach where she was cut. As the monster tried to pounce on her, Zelda immediately jumped back. She landed near her dagger from earlier. She picked it up and dashed towards the right standing exactly across from Link. She threw the dagger at the monster but it leapt out of the way. The dagger struck the carriage next to Link.

When he saw that, he immediately took it knowing that it was the key to the puzzle. He slide the dagger into the open area of the box. Then he turned it and it made a click sound. He opened it revealing what look like a long metal flat shape thing. Not sure what it was, he took it out. On the back, he noticed that there was a handle. He grabbed on to it and flung it to his side thinking that it pretty much a waste of time. He needed to save Zelda and this is the only thing that might be useful at the moment. However, when he did that, the metal thing shot out four pieces out in two directions revealing a blue shield. It was the most weird and coolest thing Link have ever witnessed. But he had no time to be impressed by it. He dashed towards Zelda just as she collapsed on the ground.

The monster was about to shoot out another lava beam at Zelda when Link came in front of her and blocked them from the attack with his new shield. The lava fell around them but was untouched. Link was amazed. He grabbed his sword and swung it at the monster. Then he jumped up and swung his sword down on the monster's head. He took out his sword and a gush of blood shot up. The monster screamed in pain and fell to the side, dead.

Link stared at it for a bit then turned to Zelda. She was exhausted and badly injured. But she still had enough energy to look at the shield. She touched it with her fingers and smiled.

"So this is what she wanted to give me."

Link only blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Zelda smiled. "The Hero's shield."

Link was a bit confused. "What?"

"The Hero's shield. It was said that a hero long ago saved the land from evil. After that, he traveled the world leaving his weapons to the great guardians of the land. It is said each weapon holds a deep power within it. Whomever wields these weapons have the power to stop evil. But only those with a true heart only may withhold its true powers."

Link looked at the shield. Indeed, the moment he held onto it, he felt like the shield's power flowed into him, making them as one. Just as he hooked the shield on his back, Zelda collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda opened her eyes to a dark sky. No moon, but the stars shone brightly. It was a beautiful night. She heard the crackling of a fire nearby. She turned her head towards the source. Link was sitting across from her with the campfire in between them. Zelda pulled herself up to a sitting position. When Link saw this, he almost ran over to help her, but decided against it.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head from the sudden dizziness. "Yeah, somehow." She pulled up her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms in front of it. She rested her head on her knees. "What happened?"

Link didn't want to answer. Instead, he poked at the fire with a long branch he found earlier. Zelda turned her head to look at him. "What happened?"

Link sighed. He was hesitant to answer. He dropped the stick next to his sword on the ground. "You lost consciousness."

Zelda frowned. "I know that! What happened after?"

"I felt you up." Link said bluntly.

Zelda's face went bright red and covered herself. That's when she noticed that her dress has been exposed where the monster had cut through earlier. There were bandages wrapped around her torso and chest. Her purple corset was folded neatly next to her. She quickly grabbed her corset and put it on. Then she covered her body once again after throwing a pine cone she found near her at Link. Link wasn't paying attention and it hit him directly on the head making his head snap back.

"What the hell?!' Link screamed as he rubbed his head. "You know these pine cones are different from the usual ones! You could've killed me!"

Zelda kept herself covered. "Good! You should die, you pervert!"

Link's face dropped. "You were bleeding! How else am I supposed to tend to your wound?"

"You said you felt me up!"

Link face palmed. "How the hell am I supposed to put those bandages on?"

Zelda pouted making her cheeks big and round like a puff ball. She stayed silent. Her pink face glowed in the fire. "Did you see?"

Link's face turned bright red at the moment. Zelda's now crimson face burned in embarrassment and anger. Link tried to explain but she wouldn't hear any of it. That night was the longest and unsettling ever. Link has never been so afraid for his life before this night. And seeing how this is headed, he doesn't even think he would like to see the rest of this journey.

* * *

><p>Morning finally sneaked into the forest. Link and Zelda headed out. Link, with a big lump from the night before, led the way. Zelda walked slowly behind him, leaving a small gap. Still feeling embarrassed, Zelda kept her dagger on her belt where she can reach it easily. Link, however, doesn't seem bothered by it much.<p>

He kept going at a steady pace, but it was hard for Zelda to catch up. His strides were long and fast although he wasn't much taller than Zelda. Zelda eventually had to jog to keep up with him. She grabbed her dress high but it kept falling when Zelda struggled through the broken trees and bushes. Link looked back to see that Zelda was falling over large roots and braches that were in the way. He stopped and waited for her to keep up, staring at her the whole time. When she finally reached him, she breathed heavily staring back at him.

"What? Why did you stop?" Zelda said as she tried to catch her breath.

Link only stared at her. His stare was deep and firm. For some reason, Zelda felt unease with this. She stepped back, afraid. "L-Link?"

Link reached over to her making her flinch. As she pulled away, Link grabbed her arm and flung her towards him. Zelda felt herself spin and get caught in his arms. His left arm took her dagger from her waist and unsheathe it, dropping the case on the ground. Zelda tried to struggle to get free from him, but his grip was tight. Suddenly, she heard the ripping of clothes. Her eyes suddenly looked to the source. Link was using her dagger to cut her dress. It was now in shatters everywhere. Then switched sides and cut off the rest only leaving it the same level as her mid-thigh. Then to Zelda's amazement, he stopped. He let her go and picked up the sheathe putting the blade back in. Then he handed her the dagger and walked away leaving Zelda dumbfounded.

Zelda only blinked dumbly. After Link had walked about ten steps away, he turned back to look at her and grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, Princess. But I'm not that kind of man."

Zelda's face turned bright red at the thought. She quickly looked down letting her hair fall around her face. "T-then why?"

Link stared at her up and down. "Well, to survive in this forest, you need to be flexible. Your dress was getting in the way. And since it was your mother's, I figured if I asked you'd lecture me."

Zelda frowned. She looked up and glared at him. But his face turned soft and serious which loosened hers too. She only looked away when they locked eyes. "How did you know it was my mother's?"

Link brushed his hair away from his face. "Well, you were talking in your sleep."

Zelda blushed. _"I didn't know I do that."_ She fidgeted and looked away. "What else did I say?"

Link blushed slightly. "Um, I don't think I should tell you."

She looked at Link again to see him only looking at her softly. But he suddenly turned his head away and scratched it. When he looked at her again, he put out his hand towards her. "The rest of the trail is going to be long and hard. To be able to protect you," he paused and blushed slightly, "I need you by my side."

Zelda's face turned pink at the way he said that last sentence. She looked down at her hands and back up at his. She nodded and quickly walked over to him reaching her hands up into his. He took it and began to lead her away.

* * *

><p>They've been walking together like that for a while, hand in hand. At first, their faces showed embarrassment, but now it just felt normal; like they've been doing that for so long it no longer seemed awkward. Link pulled her up on a rock and led them towards the trail. Zelda can only see the debris of trees when the monsters tore them down. As they walked on by, Zelda remembered the trail was the one they came through yesterday. She stopped and pulled her hand back making Link let go. He only stared at her.<p>

"What is it?"

Zelda held onto her hand across her chest and looked around. "You're taking me back."

Link looked at her dumbfounded. "Of course."

Zelda shook her head. "No, I can't go back! I have to go to Ruleas."

Link shook his head in disbelief. He held his arms out. "You mean to tell me after what we've been through, you still intend to go there? Are you out of your mind?"

Zelda frowned and gently put her hands together on her lap. She held her head high and postured herself like a royalty. "Unlike everyone else, I have a responsibility to my kingdom. Whether or not you're willing to help me, I _will_ arrive at Ruleas."

With a click of her heels, she turned around and started walking, but slowly. Although she did say that, she still hoped for Link to take her there. She doesn't know what else is in the forest that would bring her to her demise. And above all, she felt safe around Link.

Link sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Zelda stopped but didn't turn around. "Well, it's my duty to protect my people."

"Did the king of Ruleas threaten to attack if you didn't marry the prince?"

Zelda froze. She didn't reply. He was on the spot. She didn't have to do this, and she knew that. This was an arrangement made by her father without her permission. She was forced into this marriage. But she can't do anything about it now. "Whether they have or not threaten to attack, if this marriage is help our kingdom, I will sacrifice myself anytime."

Link stared at her. She slowly turned to look at him not turning around completely. His eyes soften, almost pitying her. "I guess the rumors are true."

Zelda was about to ask what he was implying to but he only walked towards her. He even walked past her only looking back momentarily. "Alright, I'll take you there. But be forewarned, what we are about to meet is even more deadly."

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you enjoy the story so far. this chapter isn't as long as i hoped it to be. i will try to update as much as possible. please leave a review! and if you have any ideas you want me to add, let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

They had walked for what seemed like miles. With each step, Zelda's heart sank. The guilty conscience of leaving her comrades to rot without a proper burial made her feel sick. Especially thinking of how the monsters started collecting limbs to add to their meals. She thought back to the ambush. The huge monsters tore apart the living flesh like rags. The crunching of the bones between sharp fangs rang throughout. Zelda shook that memory but it didn't work. Suddenly, she felt weak to her knees. Link turned around when he heard her collapsed and rushed to her side.

"Princess!" Link knelt down beside her. He put his right hand on her back. He took a good look at her face and pity fell against his. He realized that he haven't let her grasp the situation at hand. He can see the memories of her fallen soldiers flood into her mind. "Princess." He softly whispered.

Zelda snapped and shook her head. She curled up into a small ball as if by doing so would make her invisible. She felt Link's hand rub her back. Doing so, her tears fell out more. She sobbed at first, but it became soft whimpers. She felt Link's hand go across her back into an embrace. He held her like that for a moment. It was a strange feeling, but it was nice. She doesn't even remember the last time someone held her like that. He moved his hand into a different position on her love handle making Zelda's heart skip a beat. But she didn't realize what was happening.

Link suddenly grabbed her waist and jumped into the air. Zelda let out a gasp and opened her eyes to see a gigantic spider. But it was red with a head like a monkey. Its fangs were long and disgustingly out of order. Yellow ooze dripped from its lips. Bright red eyes stared at them angrily. Link landed and pulled Zelda back into an embrace tightly. That was when she realized he never had his sword out. Instead, he reached for a nearby vine and jumped away.

They swung around the slow spider. They landed with a roll since Link couldn't do a somersault with Zelda. Zelda landed on top and stared at Link bewildered by his actions. He didn't have the time to tease her. Instead, he put a foot on her stomach and kicked her off making her fly backwards quite far. Zelda landed on the back of her head. She rolled into a ball clutching her head in pain. Tears sprout out of her eyes as she sat up ready to dismember Link. But what she saw terrified her.

The spider's mouth had pinned Link in between. His feet and arms held onto the razor sharp teeth prying it open. But Zelda could see him struggling to do so. Each second that past, the mouth was closing. Suddenly, Zelda saw a splash of blood spurt to the side. The spider's long fangs had tasted the flesh of Link's right shoulder. He was grimacing in pain, unable to hold the mouth open any longer. Zelda snapped awake and jumped to her feet. She unsheathe the dagger on her waist and dashed forward. She jumped into the air to strike the spider on the back of the head. But suddenly, one of its legs shot out at her, cutting through her already injured torso, making a deeper gash than it did before. Zelda landed limp to the side of the road. Her eyes hazy from the smell of her own blood.

Link grunted. Seeing the limp Zelda, he bit his bottom lips. Using all his might, he managed to open the mouth large enough to evade the slamming of the jaw seconds after. He pulled out his sword and twirled it in his hands. He jumped to the side as the spider's leg shot at him intending to penetrate. As he was still in the air only centimeters away, he brought up his sword and heard the soft sizzling as the blade cut through the leg. The spider shrieked and raised its leg in panic. This gave Link an opening. He dashed under the spider and brought his sword up vertically impaling the huge spider's abdomen. He pulled it out quickly as the spider started to rampage. He jumped out from under the spider and swung once more at the leg flying at him.

He landed right next to Zelda. As the spider panicked due to another cut leg, Link glanced over to Zelda. He can tell she was still alive and somewhat conscious. The loss of blood probably made her feel dizzy at the moment. He knew that if not treated soon, she'll die. And that's not a risk he's willing to take. He picked her up using the last strength of his injured arm. At that moment, the spider dashed towards them. Link dodged quickly enough out of harm's way. But he wasn't fast enough to evade the spider's thread. It wrapped around his left leg and arm. He had to drop Zelda roughly on the ground.

He used his weak arm to take his sword and cut off the thread, but only more wrapped him. He was trapped and couldn't move. The spider began pulling him forward. Link drove his sword deep into the ground in front of him to stop him from moving. But the spider was so strong that it actually pulled the sword, dragging it across the path. Link came in two meters away from the spider. He knew there was no way out of this. The spider was about to swallow him whole when a dagger flew centimeters past Link's ears and right into the forehead of the spider. The spider immediately laid limp. Link managed to cut the web off and turned around to see Zelda fall to the ground.

_The darkness surrounded her as usual. Only she was the light. Those dark red eyes stared at her in amusement. Zelda can see the dark sharp fangs flaring at her. As it pounced, that image of green blocked it. Zelda couldn't see who or what that green thing was. It was no taller than Zelda herself, but Zelda knows for sure it isn't human. With fangs of its own, it growled at the darkness. Its body slouched over almost like an animal, but it was standing on two odd legs. _

_But that wasn't the weird part. Zelda noticed how the strange beast in front of her is illuminating softly. The form itself wasn't stable, going back and forth between man and beast, and sometimes seeing both forms at the same time. As Zelda looked at the hands of the beast, she noticed an odd glowing shape. Then a voice called to her. A soft, deep, loving voice. "Zelda."_

Zelda's eyes shot open to see Link hovering above her. But her eyesight was still hazy. She can see Link doing something and then get up with a bowl full of red liquid. With his back turned, Zelda slowly pulled herself up. Link turned around to see the struggling Zelda. He quickly put the bowl down and rushed to her side.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Link yelled silently.

If she had enough strength, she would've smacked him there and then. She only allowed Link to put her back down. "I'm assuming you killed the monster."

"Oh no." Link said sarcastically. "We're actually in the stomach of that monster." Then he changed his tone to be more annoyed. "Of course I killed that monster! What do you take me for?"

"Tsk." Zelda managed to sound after holding back from crying out in pain. She didn't even have enough energy to keep asking questions. She laid there as Link finish wrapping her up and putting her clothes on.

"You must like getting wounded." Link said annoyingly. Zelda tried to glare at him but only managed a hard look. Link ignored it and grinned widely. "Or you must just like me seeing you naked."

Zelda's face burned. She used all of her might to raise her right arm but too slow that Link caught it. His teasing smile light up. "I guess being a princess has its own disadvantages. I mean, it's not like you can just go around screwing people."

Zelda wanted to kill him. If only she had enough energy to actually argue with him. Link laughed at the struggling Zelda. "So I assume you are a virgin then. I mean, from the way you fidget from just hearing me say that."

Zelda glared and managed to speak softly. "So? What's it to you?"

Link smirked and leaned closed to her face. "Well, I am a man. And we are alone in this forest." Zelda's eyes widened. She started to panic, moving with all her might. But Link only pinned her down and stared deeply into her eyes. "And when a man is alone with a virgin girl, there's only one thing they tend to think about."

Zelda froze. She knows him to be an asshole. She knows him to be quite mysterious. And she knows him to be a jerk. But this? This isn't something she expected of him. Link stared at her for a moment. Suddenly, Zelda saw a glint of hurt and disappointment as if he was hiding something from her. He backed away laughing. "I'm just kidding. And plus, if I was to actually rape someone, I rather have a girl who can actually fight back. You're too pathetic right now."

Zelda frowned. Even though he scared the living soul out of her, she still wants to kill him for insulting her. Zelda turned to her side away from Link. She can hear him chuckling behind her. Then, as if he didn't want her to hear, she heard a soft, painful sigh. He stood up and walked away.

Zelda glanced at him. She finally noticed that he didn't have his hat or tunic on. More like, he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. He had bandaged himself covering his right shoulder and waist. Beneath that, Zelda can see his pale, bronze skin glimmer in the soft sunlight. His muscular body was so fine and cut that Zelda couldn't help staring at that beautiful body. But she noticed something too. He had quite a lot of scars. His dirty blond hair remained like silk even after all that fighting and running around.

Link suddenly turned around at that moment and saw her looking at him. Zelda quickly looked away blushing. Link grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Stupid." Zelda muttered out loud.

"You or me?" Link teased.

Zelda gained enough strength to grab an unknown object nearby and throw it at Link, who dodged it easily. He only laughed. Although she hid her face away, she smiled. Even if he is an asshole, she liked the sound of his laughter. It was sweet and comforting. It was like an invisible air that softly whispered to her heart that it's okay, everything is going to be fine. He's there to protect her. Always.


End file.
